zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Outskirt Stable
Outskirt Stable is a location in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild. It is located in the Hyrule Field region, in Central Hyrule, and serves as an inn for wandering travelers and a stable for horses. It is currently under the management of Embry and employs Toffa, Myti, Trott, Haite and Canni, all of whom also live there. It has a strictly vegetarian policy for all of its employees. Inside the stable itself Link can find Volume 3 of the Rumor Mill open on a table and a recipe for Energizing Honey Crepe on the wall. Outside Link can make use of the cooking pot, something travelers are encouraged to do as the stable does not provide meals. He can also feed the stables Hylian Retriever, who after three pieces of meat will lead Link to a Treasure Chest containing a silver Rupee. Aside from the domesticated animal that live at the stable the area is home to Squirrels, Boar and Hightail Lizards. Link can hunt for Restless Crickets, Rugged Rhino Beetles, Fairies and, in the evening, Sunset Fireflies. He can also harvest Armoranth and Hylian Shrooms. Link can find a Torch, a Traveler's Spear and a Woodcutter's Axe outside. At Outskirt Stable Canni can help Link to customise his horse by styling its mane and changing its bridal and saddle. Although the service is free she will not work on any horse that is either unregistered or not fully bonded with its owner. She is one of the four stable hands that provide this service, along with Breen, Phanna and Tenne. Like them however she will not customise the giant horse due to its size, or Epona due to her legendary status. Shops Beedle Beedle can be found walking around the stable during the day before coming in to rest at night. At this particular stable he sells arrows and elixir ingredients. Botrick Botrick is a traveling merchant who will occasionally pass through Outskirt Stable. He sells exclusively arrows. Side Quests The Royal White Stallion Link can revive the side quest ‘A Royal White Stallion’ by talking to Toffa. Who tells Link that his grandfather told him about a pure white horse that lives on Safula Hill and is supposed to be the decent of Princess Zeldas own horse. Once Link has successful found and tamed the white stallion he can complete the side quest by showing it to Toffa, who will give him the Royal Bridle and Saddle as a reward. My Hero Link can receive the side quest ‘My Hero’ by talking to Aliza, a young woman who spends most of her time sitting under a tree outside, and who wishes to meet the hero who wields the Master Sword. Once Link has obtained the master sword he can complete the side quest by showing it to Aliza, who will give him a Star Fragment in return. A Rare Find Link can revive the side quest ‘A Rare Find’ by talking to Trott, who has grown tired of the stables compulsory vegetarian diet and longs to eat some gourmet meat, which Link can complete the side quest by giving him in exchange for a silver rupee. Link can complete this side quest as many times as he likes, although Trott will only buy three pieces of meat per day. Category:Stables